


Harry James McGonagall

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Minerva McGonagall does what she had told herself she couldn't, she adopts Harry James Potter and raises him as her own.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side project of mine to explore what might have been. I hope you like it.

There were times Minerva McGonagall seriously questioned Albus’ judgment, this was one of those times. Leaving a baby wrapped in blankets on the doorstep of those people’s house. With a sigh she sat down on the doorstep and considered her options.

She transfigured a large rock into a basket and tucked Harry into it. Content he was at least comfortable for now and safe she transformed back into a cat and waited nearby. It was going to be a long wait but she didn’t mind.

She hid in the hydrangeas as the street slowly came to life. Harry woke early and was making happy noises as he wriggled in the blankets. 

Minerva fought the urge to give him a toy to play with while they waited. She was considering whether to knock on the door when it opened and much yelling was heard from inside. Then finally, after far too long in her opinion, they took him in. 

She waited a bit longer before finally leaving. She had work to return to. Though it left a bad taste in her mouth to leave. 

She came back to check on him two days later and found him crying in his crib. Minerva waited growing increasingly frustrated. It took an hour before he was seen to.   
Minerva was not happy. She came back again and again. Watching and waiting. She expressed her concerns to Albus but he insisted the boy must stay. No matter her protests. Indeed relations between them became almost strained as a result. 

Minerva knew he would not budge, his insistence that the blood protection was best irritated her greatly. A part of her knew that he was very wrong. It might have protected him from the curse, but there were other, far better protections. Namely knowledge. Without knowledge of the wizarding world the boy would be at risk. 

However after Sirius’ arrest and imprisonment there really was no one else. She briefly considered Remus but his personal situation made her especially reluctant. No there was no one, no one but her and those people, and it was not her place to do anything.

Still she found herself visiting regularly, once or twice putting a warming spell on a blanket through the window and she might have slipped in to change him or tuck a blanket a little higher. Each time she did though it became a little harder to leave. A little harder to not place a kiss upon his head and whisper “Sweet dreams”.

After the Longbottom’s torture she found herself waiting outside number four as the Dursleys went to sleep. 

She slipped into the bedroom and saw Harry was awake. She lifted him out of the crib and held him close. She felt his tiny warm body snuggle into hers as she breathed in his clean baby scent. She held him like that for a long time. So long that he eventually went to sleep. She forced herself to put him down and leave once more. 

Elphinstone met her the next day and she confessed how she was checking on Harry, and how poorly they treated him, and how she wished she could do something to help him.

It was Elphinstone who in the early hours of a rainy morning very gently suggested that she could raise the boy. But she said she couldn’t and gave him all the reasons why. She was an older woman, a teacher, she had taught his parents and it would be inappropriate, she couldn’t go against Albus and the law, she wasn’t his guardian, she had no real connection… on and on she told him why. All the reasons she told herself to stop from picking up that baby boy and carrying him as far from Privet Drive as she could. 

Elphinstone nodded throughout and said nothing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they parted. The next day he sent her a set of papers with a note saying “Just in case”. She looked at them for a long time. She put the papers in a draw and tried not to think about them, about what she could do.

In the end it was broomstick polish that did her in. She’d run out and having a free day decided to stop by Diagon Alley to pick some up.

As she left Quality Quidditch Supplies tucking the polish into her bag she bumped into Augusta Longbottom holding her grandson. She looked tired and a little worse for wear. Considering all that had happened that was hardly a surprise. The trial had been only a few days before. 

No, it was the sight of Augusta Longbottom tired, but still very much her usual self, holding the baby in one arm and her handbag in the other, and saying with a smile,

“He needs me.”

And it was that line that finally broke her. She went directly home and filled out the papers Elphinstone had given her. She then wrote a letter to her father and mother. Then finally her brother. After a moment’s hesitation she also sent a note to Elphinstone.

She received all replies the following morning. Her father’s letter sealed it and she headed directly to Azkaban. 

She was quickly shown through, Elphinstone had likely called in several favours for the speed with which things went, and took a seat opposite a rather thin Sirius Black.

He looked rather surprised and almost afraid of her. 

“Professor,” he said. 

Ignoring her hatred for the man who had betrayed his friends she very calmly took out the papers.

“I need you to sign these,” she said sliding them across the table. 

Sirius looked down and after reading through them he looked at her very seriously and almost emotionless.

“Why?” he asked.

“They’re not looking after him. If he stays he will be neglected and I fear abused. If you had any love for Lily and James, sign those papers.”

“You misunderstand, why you? Surely there are dozens of wizarding families who would be happy to take him in, why do you want him?”

Minerva gave him a stare she had given to so very many students over the years. Sirius included. He hesitated.

“When have I ever explained myself to you Mr Black?” she asked.

Sirius smiled slightly and looked back at the papers. He looked at them for a minute longer then picked up the quill and signed.

“I didn’t give them up, it was Peter,” he said sliding the papers back across the table.

Minerva said nothing, just took the papers and left. She would consider his words another time, but for now she had other, more important considerations than the words of a murderer. 

Her next stop was immediately to go to Surrey, and number four Privet drive. She changed into muggle clothes and after a final moment’s hesitation she walked up the path and knocked on the door. 

Petunia Dursley opened it and seeing her asked politely if she could help.

“I am here about Harry Potter,” Minerva said.

There was a flash of fear in Petunia’s eyes as she looked at Minerva who raised an eyebrow in response. Petunia stepped back and invited her in. They went to the kitchen and Petunia put the kettle on. Minerva handed the papers to her. 

“I am here to take him. These papers were signed by his godfather.”

Petunia sat down very slowly.

“And what are you going to do with him?” she asked.

“I am going to raise him. He will be a part of our world, and no longer a consideration in yours. You may return to your quiet life with your husband and son, and never have to remember magic, or your sister again.”

There was silence for a moment and Minerva saw the hesitation in Petunia’s face. She glanced upwards to the room where the two boys were sleeping. Petunia broke down into tears.

Thirty minutes and a cup of tea later she finally signed the papers and Minerva did what she had been wanting to do for months. She walked upstairs and lifted Harry out of the cot he had been lying in.

He was very quiet as she wrapped him in a blanket. He was smaller than he ought to be in her estimation. She bit down her anger and carried him out of that house once and for all.  
She knew she could have just made the worst decision of both their lives, but as she saw the brief flash of relief on Petunia’s face she knew she had done the right thing. No matter Albus’ explanation. No matter his fury.

She had a letter for him. Since he considered that enough to explain leaving a baby on a doorstep, he ought consider it enough explanation for removing that same baby from the house.   
She went straight to the ministry Harry held in her arms. He was quiet the whole way. She entered ignoring the looks at her muggle attire, heading straight for the elevators. On the way she was greeted by Elphinstone. He must have been waiting for her.

For a moment she was worried but he saw the baby in her arms, smiled and asked if she wanted any help with him. It was a tense moment as she considered him. He had been supportive and helpful, but still a part of her worried. He had repeatedly offered to marry her and despite her early misgivings she had been warming to him and was even sure she loved him in her way. But would it be wise to do so now.

She saw Harry look at him and his small smile at Elphinstone made her decision.

“If you could hold him while I fill in the paperwork, that would be very helpful,” she said.

Elphinstone smiled happily and joined her in the elevator.

He smiled and gently rocked a still quiet Harry as they made their way down. The line was fairly short fortunately and Elphinstone catching on from her silent communication made sure to hide Harry’s scar from anyone nearby.

Eventually Minerva stood before a very tired looking clerk and handed over her small stack of papers. The clerk looked at them then suddenly at her.

She recognised him as a prior student. 

“You will never tell a soul, do you understand Stuart?”

Stuart looked from her to Elphinstone to the baby Harry. He saw the scar and an emotion went through him. He looked at the three of them then stamped all the pages.

“I swear. No one will ever learn where he is from me,” Stuart promised

Minerva believed him. She left that day with her papers signed. Stuart promised to immediately file them, no one else would ever know, not unless they deliberately went into the vaults and searched.

Just to be sure his papers were filed under Elphinestone’s name, not hers. 

A change that Elphinstone had suggested; no one would ever check his name, not for that. If anyone ever did check it would likely be considered a misfile.

From the ministry they went to her family in Scotland. Her parents and brother were waiting. When they arrived on her parents’ doorstep that evening all was ready. 

Elphinstone excused himself, promising to visit the next day. Her father came forward. He held baby Harry and together they went to the church. Mrs McGonagall struggled a little, she was very ill, but with Malcolm’s help they all made it. 

Harry was baptized, Minerva would keep him a Potter on magical papers, but that was not necessary for the everyday. He was baptized Harry James McGonagall. Her father filled in the papers listing him as the only child of one Robert McGonagall Jr. For a moment they all looked at his name on the papers and then at Harry.

Robert McGonagall Sr looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile.

“He would have been honoured,” he said. 

Minerva nodded and they all looked at the still quiet toddler.

“We’ll keep him safe, no one will know,” Malcolm promised.

“Not until it’s time,” she replied.

Mrs McGonagall placed a hand on Minerva’s shoulder and handed her a small cross on a chain. She placed the cross around his neck and the scar on his head vanished. No one would suspect his true identity as long as the cross hung around his neck. 

“He’s probably hungry, and then he’ll need to be changed,” Mrs McGonagall said.

The practicalities of her mother’s words made Minerva snap out of her reverie as she accepted the papers from her father. He had scrunched them a little and folded them roughly a couple of times.

“Old trick from the war, leave it for a few days under a weight,” he said. 

Minerva nodded. 

That night she tucked Harry into her brother’s old cot and said goodnight. He smiled at her and made a few happy noises as he closed his fingers around an old stuffed bear patched with the McGonagall tartan. 

She smiled down at him. The bear had been her brothers’ when they were small. She went through the old toys with her parents and soon they were smiling and laughing as they pulled out photos and old baby clothes. 

A small box was packed by her father with toys and clothes for Harry. She felt a momentary pang that the Potter’s would have done this and there was none of Harry’s old things to offer.

Malcolm seeing the slight change placed a hand on her shoulder.

“They wanted him to be a part of our world. You’re making sure he gets to be a part of it all. Ignorance protects only the powerful.”

“What about everything else? Everyone will know his story, how do I-” she sighed and looked up the stairs.

“You’ll find a way Minnie, you’ve always been brilliant.”

Minerva glared at Malcolm over her glasses. He grinned back.

She said goodnight and headed upstairs. Harry was fast asleep in the cot, the bear still in his hand. 

“I’ll keep you safe, I promise,” she whispered.

She looked out the window.

“I promise you both, I’ll keep him safe.”

There was no answer, not that she expected it. 

Albus was furious. He came with all his power storming into her house the next morning breaking through several of her wards as he did so. 

She sighed heavily turning from Harry who sat in a high chair food smeared over his face.

Their conversation was short and in the end he left. She knew he would likely never forgive her interference. But she found she didn’t care. She knew what he had intended. He had intended to have a hero, an outsider who would join their world and be willing to die for it. She would not let him turn this child into a pawn in his fight against Voldemort. Not like he had done with so many others. Not like his parents.

She would make sure Harry would never be a pawn. Not in anyone’s fight.

Elphinstone came as he had promised. They took a walk together and she smiled at Elphinstone as he chased after Harry towards a duck pond. Elphinstone asked her plans, she told him. He proposed to her once more, and she accepted.

After a very private wedding they moved to a quiet cottage just outside of a muggle town. It was spacious enough and most importantly private. Trees blocked the view from the road but the land around the house was an open field. It soon gained a large greenhouse which Elphinstone quickly filled with all manner of plants. 

There they built their lives, and placed protections deep into it’s roots. Every night she would walk the edges placing the protections deeper and deeper so that not even Albus Dumbledore could break them. 

Elphinstone having retired spent most days with Harry, the two of them in the greenhouse or the kitchen. Minerva continued her work at Hogwarts. She told no one, except Pomona Sprout. She was her best friend and someone she trusted more than even Elphinstone. 

Pomona took one look at the small boy, covered in dirt from helping Elphinstone and instantly reassured Minerva. When her mother eventually passed later that year Minerva brought Harry to the funeral. Each member of her mother’s family quietly placed their own protections on him, none knowing why but all doing so. It had been her mother’s final wish.

That night she found her father sitting with Harry in the lounge. He had the boy in his lap with a tin of biscuits telling him stories. Harry happily munched on a biscuit and listened his small feet kicking out happily. She watched her father smile at Harry and place a soft kiss on the top of his head. He saw her watching and smiled waving her in. 

For a time all was well with the three of them in the house. When she came home every evening Elphinstone and Harry would always be waiting at the door. They would have dinner made and she would listen to Harry tell her all the exciting things they had done. Her family often visited on weekends and Malcolm would bring his children so Harry could play with his cousins. ‘Hiding him in plain sight’ as Malcolm put it.

Then came Elphinstone’s tragic death. His prize venomous tentacula bit him and he died. Thankfully Harry hadn’t seen.

Minerva was sure she would have stayed in her bed for days if she hadn’t had Harry to consider. She rose each morning, fed him and dressed herself. She dropped him off at the muggle kindergarten in the town and went to work. 

She had her schedule changed quietly so she could be home earlier, except on Thursdays. Pomona collected him for her on Thursdays and took him to her house to have dinner with her grandchildren who were of similar ages. It also gave her some extra time to catch up on any work that had piled up.

When she collected Harry from kindergarten he was always full of stories about his friends and what he had done. The normalcy helped keep her going. On weekends she would wrap him in many layers and take him to quidditch matches. The weeks there was no match they would visit her father. He would smile when he saw them and sit in his chair with his biscuit tin and ask Harry all the questions children love being asked.

Minerva would leave them together listening to Harry’s happy chatter as she did what she could for her father. She would mend his clothes, cook some extra meals, and clean what she could. All the little things he was struggling with in his old age. They would stay for lunch and her father would always have some new small thing for Harry to take home with him, whether it was a small toy car or some sweets. 

Before they left each time he would ask his ‘smallest grandson’ for a kiss on the cheek. Harry always obliged kissing him on his cheek and waving goodbye to his Grandpa with a bright smile.

Minerva loved her father for this. For making Harry a part of the family. She told him so once and he wrapped her in a tight hug.

“He is your son, I love him as I love you.”

It wasn’t until he said this that it really hit her. Harry was her son. He might call her Aunt at her insistence but in her heart she knew the truth. She prayed that she would be forgiven for this. 

Christmas was spent with her father, and her brother and his family. Malcolm’s children all accepted Harry as their cousin without question. They played together, always making sure to include Harry despite his much younger age. They would take turns having him on each of their brooms as they flew, or would take care to walk slow enough for him to keep up when they went exploring.

When her father eventually passed it was a somber affair. Harry had started school that year and the photo of him in his uniform beaming on his first day still sat on her father’s mantelpiece alongside those of Malcolm’s four children. 

She didn’t weep at the funeral. She held Harry as he said his goodbye to his gran’pa. She held him as close as she could using his tiny body as a shield to her own grief. 

But that evening when the will was read and she heard he had left Harry a share equal to his other cousins she dissolved into tears. Harry gave her a hug and handed her his handkerchief. She smiled at him and wiped her eyes with the small square. She took him home and that night and tucked him in. His cross fell out of his pyjama top and she cried again remembering how her father had placed it around his neck all those years ago.

By all accounts Harry grew up well. He was bright and attentive in school earning high marks all through his primary school years. He was social too making friends easily. He had Lily’s kindness in him.   
He did however have an almost uncanny knack for getting into trouble. She would arrive at the school gates to collect him and at least twice a month she would see him looking sad, often with cuts and scrapes walking slowly towards her a note in his hand. He would hold it out and she would read how he had yet again found himself in a fight, or had somehow gotten himself into some other trouble, once he ended up in the roof and fell through into another classroom.

He would often be silent no matter what punishments she threatened. He would remain defiant carrying his too big bag and kicking stones the whole way home. She would send him to his room and he would go silently. When she thought him ready she would transform into a cat and go see him. 

She would sit and wait until he started talking. The whole story would come out. Almost every time he was trying to help someone, or was fighting to protect one of his many friends. She would transform back into herself and sigh deeply. He would apologise for misbehaving. She would hug him tightly and place a kiss on the top of his head telling him he was forgiven but he still had to accept punishment. He would nod and do whatever chores he was given.

At seven years old he begged for a kitten. She eventually caved and got a tiny black kitten he promptly named ‘Nimbus’. As expected the kitten became very attached to her. From the moment she arrived home to the time she left it followed her from room to room. And where Nimbus went so too did Harry. 

Minerva knew the other parents considered her strangely private and rather strict. But that never seemed to bother Harry who still managed to find new ways around any and every rule she made. He had a bright smile and a happy temperament, and boundless amounts of energy. 

She joked to Pomona that he kept her fit as she chased him all over keeping him out of trouble. On Sundays after church they would spend all afternoon playing on brooms.

In many ways Harry had an idyllic childhood. It hurt her to break it in any way. But she had to, to keep him safe. She told him his story shortly before his eighth birthday. He sat in his bed holding Nimbus and looking very scared. He slept in her bed for a few nights because of nightmares, but after he seemed to be unafraid. He told her he would work hard to make both her and his parents proud.

At ten he understood what was to come. On his eleventh birthday she brought his Hogwarts letter home. It was a bittersweet moment for her. On one hand he was excited and growing up, and she was so very proud of his achievements. He ran around the house shouting with glee and begging to be taken to buy his books and wand the very next day.

She promised to take him. She sat in her chair and sighed. Looking at him she felt a part of her hurt. She would have to pretend she hadn’t raised him. She would, for his protection, need to pretend that he was not the center of her world these days. She would need to pretend he was not her son. 

Harry stopped running around and looked at the letter again. He looked at her in understanding.

“It says Potter,” he whispered.

She nodded and he came to her for a hug.

“I’ll have to pretend won’t I?”

“Only if you want to,” she replied.

“Will it keep me safer?” he asked.

She nodded.

“You’ll still come home for the holidays, we’ll have your cousins over, and you’ll get to see your muggle friends," she said.

“But I’ll have to call you Professor, not Aunt.”

“Yes, but that’s just the school rules.”

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Will I still need to wear the necklace to hide my scar?”

“No, I’ll remove the enchantment, people will be able to see.”

Harry nodded and the questions continued. They stayed up late that night talking and the next day she took him to Diagon alley. 

There they spent a happy day buying his supplies and she got a few extra things, including broomstick polish. As his present she got him a snowy owl, he named her Hedwig.

When they finally went to get his wand Olivander knew him immediately. He saw her face and very quickly pretended he didn’t. When Harry at last took the wand that would be his she felt a tension in Olivander as he murmured to himself. When he spoke of the cores she felt a chill. 

She looked at Harry and very gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew that she would not be able to protect him from the world for much longer. She knew this would just be the beginning. But he would not be alone, she had made sure of that. She smiled at Harry who beamed back and held up his new wand proudly.

On September first she took him to King’s cross with his trunk and Hedwig in a cage. Nimbus objected to any confinement so she had brought him to her office in the earlier weeks. He had taken to spending his days on her classroom desk in a small patch of sunlight.

She straightened his jacket and scarf once more and then with a big sigh looked into his eyes. With the enchantment gone the scar was visible, she had brushed his hair to hide it for a little longer. She smiled at him fixing his collar one more time and half heartedly chiding him for losing a button already. Harry looked back nervously and then he hugged her tight.

She hugged him back and then sent him off on his own. She would see him later. She watched as he pushed his cart towards the platform. She waited around watching to make sure he got through safely.

He ran into the Weasley’s on his way, he had struggled with his cart and Mrs Weasley had noticed and got the twins help him. 

He went through with a younger Weasley. She sighed knowing that yet another Weasley boy was headed her way. Seeing Harry in safe hands she turned and left. She prayed their story would hold. She had done all she could to ensure his protection. And the best protection she had been able to offer before was anonymity. 

If she had thought Albus would have let her she would have had him as Harry McGonagall until the end of his schooling. But he had made it clear he would not allow that. Harry had to be famous for his school years. It angered her but she contained herself. Harry would be safe. She would make sure of that. 


	2. His First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first year at Hogwarts

Minerva felt somewhat nervous as she approached the first years knowing Harry was among them. She found him as usual already causing trouble and firmly tapped the young Malfoy on his shoulder as she appeared and ordered the first years to follow. The routine of the activity removed any remaining nerves as she led them through the hall. 

As they entered she could hear the children’s gasps behind her, including Harry’s, and she felt a small smile tug at her lips. As she turned and begun the sorting she felt tension inside her as she called each name on the list. Finally it was Harry’s. She took a breath pretending to find her place once more before calling his name.

“Potter, Harry”

An audible wave went through the students and she felt the tension build as he approached the stool and gave her a weak smile before he sat on the chair. It was a strange and anxious minute as she waited watching Harry be sorted. Finally the hat opened it’s mouth and one word rang out.

“Gryffindor!” 

She smiled and watched Harry race over to the table that had erupted into thunderous applause. 

She turned back to the others and read the next name calling forth an anxious young girl and placing the hat on her head. She did manage to see Dumbledore do a quiet toast towards Harry. Harry did not see thankfully and was busy being congratulated by his new classmates.

The sorting over Minerva took her place at the table between Severus and Albus. Severus was watching Harry closely and she felt a moment’s annoyance.

“He looks rather like James,” she said quietly. 

Severus nodded saying nothing for a moment and finally turned to look at her.

“Let’s hope he isn’t as much of a toad as his father.”

Minerva sighed and turned to talk to Albus as he sat once more. All seemed well that evening as they ate and drank and she forced herself not to keep looking over at Harry and instead talked with Pomona and Severus.

Harry was of course late to his first transfiguration class with his new best friend, Ronald Weasley. Nimbus of course being a cat with very little concern for any level of secrecy came out of her office and leapt into Harry’s arms as she reprimanded him and Mr Weasley for their tardiness. His classmates found it hilarious that her cat was so interested in Harry and the firm glare she gave Nimbus did little to dissuade him.

At the end of the first week when she returned from a staff meeting to see Hedwig sitting on her desk a letter attached to her leg. Smiling she accepted it and saw Harry had written home to his ‘Aunt M’. She sat at her desk and read her letter in which he talked about his new friend Ron, and his classes and how all his new friends were very impressed with how he managed to make friends with the super strict Professor McGonagall’s cat. How he knew that monkshood and wolfsbane were the same plant and made his potions master hate him somehow. And finally how he missed his Aunt M’s biscuits and maybe if she could sneak him his bear somehow because everyone kept looking at him and he would really appreciate a piece of home, just for the nights, sometimes.

She folded the letter once more and stroked Hedwig gently. That night she apparated home and found his bear hidden in the back of a closet. She made him a package and wrote her own letter back sending it and a package of biscuits with a few sweets back with Hedwig. The bear she gave to a house elf with instructions to sneak it into Mr Potter’s bed and make sure no one else would notice.

She watched the next morning as the post arrived and saw Harry’s face light up as Hedwig swooped down with his package and letter. That night as she sat up marking homework she felt it, the moment of warmth as Harry hugged his bear. When he was five she had enchanted it for him to tell her he missed her when he was away on sleepovers. She smiled and went back to her marking. 

It became a regular occurrence, every week a letter and each week she sent one back. Harry quickly made friends with Hermione the two of them being clever minded and somewhat competitive. He and Ron were as close as could be the three of them quickly becoming a trio. 

He seemed to be settling in quite well despite the concerns he had at his fame which caused him a level of discomfort. He also seemed to have a nemesis in young Malfoy which amused Minerva.   
Which of course made her surprise all the greater as she looked up from a note from Oliver Wood to see Harry do a 100ft drop on his broomstick only to come out at the last second his fist raised having caught a small glass ball. She looked from the note to Harry and rushed from the room out into the yard.

“Harry M-Potter!” she yelled catching herself.

The momentary slip up calmed her alarm somewhat as she banished thoughts of what could have happened to him had he not pulled out in time.

Harry whose face had been one of euphoria before got a little pale as she called his name. He lowered his head as he had a thousand times before and mumbled “Yes Professor” and followed her. As they walked past classrooms she could hear him dragging his feet a little. She turned and saw him still holding what she now saw was a remembrall. She looked about then turned and bent to be at his eye level. 

“You’re not in trouble,” she whispered.

He froze for a second considering what she was saying and then his face broke into a grin. 

“It was a very good catch,” he said.

She nodded.

“It was, stop looking so happy you still broke the rules you impossible child.”

Harry’s grin grew a little bigger as he walked behind her no longer dragging his feet. She knocked on the door and Quirrell stopped mid sentence.

“Could I borrow Wood for a moment?” she said.

Oliver Wood came out and the moment she informed him of Harry’s capability he looked overjoyed. She couldn’t quite keep all the pride from her voice as she told him that Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it.

And just like that Harry became the youngest Seeker in a century. As a special gift she bought him the Nimbus 2000 and his excited cheer from the table as he unwrapped it made her smile to herself for the rest of the day. His previous broom was several years old and she had to admit to herself she was spoiling him a little. As she sat that night she realised it would have been something Elphnstone had done.

She looked over at the photo of him on her desk baby Harry cradled in his arms. 

“I blame you for this,” she said. 

The picture Elphinstone smiled back holding a wriggling Harry. She touched the frame looking at the two of them. It was the only picture she allowed anyone else to see. Pomona knew who it was but to everyone else it was “Elphinstone and my nephew Eoin”

His letter the following week asking why there would be a giant three headed dog in the third floor corridor nearly sent her flying to Gryffindor tower to demand answers. After a calming cup of tea and a lot of pacing she sent a letter telling him to stay away from the third floor corridor in the clearest possible language. She didn’t truly expect it to work, it never had before no matter either of their intentions. She had resolved early on that any wrong doing he informed her of in his letters would not get him in trouble with her as a teacher. There were lines. 

  
In no time at all it was Halloween and the feast had barely started when Quirrel rushed in yelling about a troll and not fifteen minutes later she ran into the girls bathroom to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione in there with an unconscious troll. 

It had taken an absurd amount of effort not to sweep him in her arms and check he was unharmed as she demanded answers. At first she thought they would lie but one look at Harry had the truth come out.

They’d apparently had a fight and Hermione had been crying in the bathroom. When they heard the news the boys had rushed off to tell her. She took ten points off for fighting over such foolish things as who could levitate a feather, and awarded one hundred “For sheer dumb luck”

Her suspicions about his interest in the third floor were confirmed with his letter about his suspicions of Severus. The bite did surprise her but she might have many views of Severus but she knew he was not a servant of Voldemort, not anymore. Dumbledore might think he could keep a secret but she had taught Severus and knew all his demons. 

His first match was both an incredibly proud moment and a terrifying one as she watched. It didn’t help that she had to look away regularly to yell at Lee Jordan for his commentary. Nor did the strange behaviour of his broom and the sudden fire nearby help. 

His following letter nearly had her marching to Gryffindor tower again as she discovered he had at some point become friends with Hagrid, perfectly fine on it’s own, but that Hagrid had inadvertently revealed the name Nicholas Flamel and that his dog was the one guarding the trap door.

She considered reprimanding his continued suspicion of Severus and resolved to simply not address it, he knew her feelings and if she warned him again he would likely stop telling her at all. 

Thankfully Christmas was on it’s way and with it came distraction or so she was hoping. He asked to stay at the castle for Christmas because Ron was. She agreed and split his presents so he would be able to enjoy his muggle ones at home during the summer.

She had bought him several books, comics, and large collection of sweets for him to have at the castle. For at home she had a new remote control car, Nimbus had broken the last one, and several action figures. 

He had shared a love of comics with her father and so she had continued her father’s gifting of a half dozen new volumes each Christmas. 

Malcolm had sent her his gift to give and she had sent him hers. Malcolm had gotten him a practice snitch. It would return when he called so he wouldn’t lose it.  
Christmas morning she woke early as had been habit and gathered his presents heading for Gryffindor tower. 

Harry bounded down the stairs and beamed when he saw her come in a small sack in one hand. Ron was confused by Harry’s excitement but took it in his stride especially as she heard Harry had received an invisibility cloak. She quickly glossed past that and held up the sack giving Harry a silent message to not talk about it here. 

“Your Aunt asked me to bring your presents,” she said with a small smile at Harry. “She also asked me to take a picture for her.” 

Harry’s grin got wider and Ron seeming a bit confused shrugged and asked if she could send one to his Mum. She agreed and soon the Weasley twins were down as well, and briefly Percy. There was a mess of wrapping paper and happiness as Harry found his new comics and books as well as the promise note that he had other presents. He rushed over to her excitedly.

“What did I get, what did I get?” he asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

He straightened up and winked.

“Professor, I would be much obliged if you would you be so kind as to tell me what my Aunt has got for me at home.”

The twins looked a little confused as she gave in and smiled at him.

“You may, or may not have a very large, and very fast car waiting for you.”

Harry whooped with delight and ran around the room yelling his excitement before stopping to try and explain to Ron why it was such an exciting gift. 

The twins seemed to be piecing some things together and both approached.

“Surprised to see you here Professor,” said one.

“You seem to know an awful lot about Harry’s presents,” added the other twin. 

She never had been able to tell them apart.

“Not that it is of any concern to you Mr Weasley, but I have been friends with his Aunt for many years.”

She watched as this information was processed and translated and then the twins exchanged looks of great amusement.

To stop their thinking she pulled them all together and took two photos and was then pressed by the twins into also taking a photo with them and then finally one with Harry and Ron. After which she left and found herself getting a surprise hug from Harry as she headed for the portrait hole.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

She hesitated aware of the Weasley boys watching and then gave him a swift hug back before sending him to rejoin his friends. She headed straight to Albus’ room, because it had not escaped her notice for one minute that Harry had received his father’s invisibility cloak. 

Albus did not seem surprised to see her and in fact held out his gift for her. She handed over the gift she had for him, a collection of knitting pattens. He chuckled when he saw it and she smiled as she opened hers which turned out to be a book on Buddhism. She smiled at him shaking her head. She helped herself to a chocolate frog.

“Why did you give him the cloak?” she asked.

Albus paused looking at his pattens then turned to her.  
“It will be useful for him I think.”

“Don’t tell me you want him to find the stone!” she yelled standing up.

Albus slowly shook his head.

“I want him to be prepared.”

She breathed deeply calming herself as she placed both her hands on his desk and glared at him.

“Albus, I thought you learned not to risk children in your little game against Tom.”

Albus seemed to age ten years in that moment. He said nothing for a moment.

“Do you think he couldn’t do it?” he finally asked.

“Oh I think he could, that’s the problem.”

She was furious for a moment then Dumbledore leaned over the table and placed a hand over hers.

“I would never risk your son, not like that. I might have once but I have seen that boy grow. From afar yes, but he is,” Dumbledore’s voice broke a little. “He will succeed where he might have failed

because of you.”

Minerva rose and thanked Dumbledore for her present. As she reached the door Dumbledore spoke once more.

“Voldemort is not here to try and take the stone.”

She turned back.

“We both know that it’s only a matter of time.”

She left returning to her office and looked over at the picture of Elphinstone and Harry. The happy feeling of the morning replaced with worry for the future.

The next letter from Harry arrived the next day and she cried as she read it. He had found the mirror, he had seen himself, grown up and without a scar. He didn’t say it but she knew her son better than anyone else. She composed herself and left her office.

Entering the tower she transformed into her cat shape and went to find him. He was sitting on his bed a comic book abandoned beside him. Ron was asking if he was okay and Harry was shaking his head. Ron didn’t notice her arrival until she leapt onto the bed. Harry however hugged her tightly and whispered into her fur until she had heard it all. She looked over at Ron and after a moment’s hesitation changed back into herself giving him quite a fright and hugging the now sobbing Harry.

“You’re not a bad person for wishing for something else,” she said adjusting his position in her arms. “They loved you more than you will ever know, and I know they would not be mad at you for wishing what you do.”

“But they died to save me and I wish they hadn’t been my parents,” Harry mumbled.

Minerva produced a large handkerchief and wiped Harry’s eyes with her hands. Ron was still looking rather alarmed but thankfully kept quiet.

“Harry, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with what you saw. Lily and James died to protect you, but you were just a toddler then. You may be a Potter, but you are also a McGonagall and you always will be.”

She lifted the cross out of his shirt so he could see it.

“You see this. It was given to you by your grandfather and enchanted by your grandmother. You were baptized a McGonagall and born a Potter. Your families, both of them have worked to protect you. Every one of them placed protections on you from the time you were a babe. Do you understand, you are both my son and theirs. That does not lessen their sacrifice nor does it make you ungrateful for wishing it never had to be.”

Harry nodded still crying. She hugged him again and held him tight pressing a kiss to top of his head as she rocked him as she had when he was a babe. She saw Ron watching and having some kind of mental breakdown as he worked things out.

“Ronald Weasley, you are never to tell anyone about this,” she said firmly.

Ron nodded very quickly.

“I am quite serious, his very life could depend on this. No one else, you understand.”

Ron nodded again.

“Yes Professor,” he said.

She gave him one last critical look before pulling out her wand.

“Good. Have a biscuit.”

She pointed her wand at the bedside table and a plate of fresh ginger biscuits appeared along with a pot of tea.

She poured them both a cup and left once Harry had recovered somewhat. His cross held tightly in one hand. She kissed his head and told him not to dwell on the expectations and ideas of others. As she reached the door she heard Harry mumble one last question.

“Do you think they would be upset with me?” 

She stopped one hand on the door and turned to look at him. 

“Lily was one of the sweetest girls I ever had the pleasure of teaching, she certainly wouldn’t be upset. She was a big believer in family being found not born into, as was James. Though he was far more of a trouble maker. They would both be happy to know that you feel so happy and safe in our family that you would wish it was blood. But know they never considered blood all that important.”

She looked over at Ron.

“Look after him Mr Weasley.”

Ron gave her a very Weasley grin and nodded. 

“Yes Professor,” he said

He seemed to return quickly to his normal high spirits, with Hermione back to challenge him and the next Quidditch match upcoming he was suitably distracted by his friends and practice. Or so she thought until she got his letter saying he knew who Nicholas Flamel was and what was under the trap door. He was also very certain Severus was behind it. 

She resolved she would have to talk with him about his suspicion of Severus. Also perhaps a small chat with Hagrid about keeping his mouth firmly shut. Then came the match and it was over in minutes. She felt full to bursting with pride as she watched him fist raised high the snitch in hand. 

She lost him after the match distracted as she was by the crowd of celebrating students and a few scuffles that had broken out. Particularly the mess that was now Mr Longbottom’s nose. Last she saw he was talking to Dumbledore. 

His next letter told her differently and she was about to flip her desk and storm off to see Hagrid or Harry she wasn’t sure which. If Pomona hadn’t turned up just then she likely would have.

“I have no idea what to do? He’s going to get into serious danger!” Minerva said throwing up her hands. 

Pomona smiled and poured her a cup of tea.

“He’s always been getting into trouble. Why I remember that time he broke his arm falling out a tree chasing-”

“That was different, I could fix that!” Minerva yelled exasperated.

Pomona smiled over her cup and Minerva glared back.

“Oh what are you looking so happy about?” she huffed.

Pomona put her cup down.

“Watching you. It’s so rare that you let the mask slip and show how much of a mother hen you are.”

Minerva felt herself turn back into a teenager once more as she tossed a scroll at Pomona who chuckled batting it away.

“It’s a good sign that he trusts you enough to say these things though, and to trust you won’t use it against him.”

“We agreed that he would always tell me the truth and I wouldn’t hold him to account for that which I hadn’t caught him at,” Minerva said suddenly feeling very old.

“Well it could certainly be worse,” Pomona said picking up her cup again.

“What do you mean?”

“Well he could have been part of the group I caught this morning trying to harvest mushrooms with certain magical properties.”

Minerva glared over at Pomona and then the two of them started to giggle like school girls.

“Who was it?” she asked collapsing into her chair.

“Amy Hawkins, Thomas Greggory and Saul Lieberman.”

Recognising two of them as Gryffindors Minerva groaned.

“What happened?”

“I caught Hawkins helping Greggory through the window. Lieberman was already inside doing his best to harvest the mushrooms. They’ve all got three weeks detention and I’ve had to put a new lock on the window.”

“Absolutely disgusting, I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Minerva said with mock severity.

Pomona laughed.

“Oh never, you certainly didn’t do the same thing in your fifth year.”

“Oh never, and you certainly weren’t the one who helped me through the window.”

They were both still laughing when a knock came at her door and a student poked their head in looking a little nervous. Pomona put down her tea with a smile.

“I’ll let you get back to it. And remember, a little trouble never hurt a growing child.”

Minerva sighed and motioned the student forwards as Pomona left.

“What’s wrong Downes?” she asked. 

The girl emptied her pockets and a dozen buttons with tiny legs tried to crawl all over the desk. 

The next test to her resolve came when she found out about the dragon Norbert. A small heart attack, ten minutes of storming around her office and a very short alarmed conversation with Pomona and she wrote a very short letter. _Get rid of it, Now!_

He agreed and informed her they were already working on it. Once she knew Charlie Weasley was involved she was far calmer though still worried right up until midnight when she heard a knock on her door and Filch stood there with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy.

Harry couldn’t meet her gaze as she chewed them all out. He flinched as she removed 150 points from Gryffindor. It was only when Ron begun his horrified cries at the amount that he looked up and met her eyes. He straightened up and nodded. It wasn’t the being out, it was the dragon. He nodded to her in understanding. Hermione stayed quiet the whole time looking between Minerva and Harry.

Harry came to her that week for tea. He said very little but she knew he was having a hard time. She poured him a cup and offered him a biscuit.

“Do you think it was unfair of me to take that much?”

He shook his head.

“We broke a lot of rules,” he mumbled.

She handed over his invisibility cloak having retrieved it that night. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” she asked. 

He nodded accepting the cloak. 

“Hermione has worked out that you raised me,” he said. 

She nodded. That girl was far too smart and far too close to Harry to not have put it together.

“As long as Mr Malfoy doesn’t work it out I think we’ll be fine,” she said pouring more tea.

Harry gave her a small smile. 

“Malfoy was so shocked when he found out he had detention too.”

She smiled over her cup.

“He was rather, and he told his father who wrote to Dumbledore about it. Speaking of,” she handed him three detention slips. “I trust you will deliver these to your friends.”

Harry nodded.

“I will give Malfoy his at dinner.”

Harry smiled a little wider. 

He returned the next day and told her all about what happened in the forest. She was very quiet for a time. Then she begun to pace her office thinking. She knew he would go after the stone, no matter what she said. She could lock him up but if Voldemort was around it would do very little, it may even make it easier.

She stood staring out the window for a time. Finally ahe turned back to see a very scared Harry watching her. She went over and hugged him very tightly.

“I promise you, he cannot touch you,” she said. 

She removed the cross from his shirt and examined it closely. It still had the protections on it. The blessings of her family. She pointed her wand at it and begun to chant silently for several minutes. She knew it likely would not save him but it would be enough. It would alert her should anything happen. It would give them a chance.

“If you find yourself in trouble hold this and say my name. I will find you, wherever you are I will come. No matter what trouble you are in, no matter what you may have done. I will find you, I promise.”

She lifted her own cross out to show him.

“I am always with you. As are your family, all your family. Have faith.”

Harry nodded and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and then carefully tucked his cross away. He left seeming calmer, but she was an anxious mess for several hours later.

After several days she felt somewhat calmed by events and Harry’s seeming focus on his studies. She took to keeping a close eye on Harry and his friends. For a time she thought nothing would happen. She stood in the shade of the hallway watching as they were enjoying the freedom of finishing exams then they suddenly ran off and into Severus. A short conversation happened but they turned to each other and begun talking and despite a feeling in her stomach she left. 

That night she sat up worried. She knew something was wrong. She held her cross in one hand almost as if she knew the call would come. When it did she was on her feet wand in hand rushing through the castle. 

She sent two patronuses as she ran through the castle. Peeves came racing around a corner and found himself flying backwards with a flick of her wand as she threw open the third floor corridor. With a wave of her wand the harp played again. Dumbledore came rushing in behind as she dropped down the trap door.

She found Mr Weasley and Miss Granger at the chess set and paused for a moment to stabilize Mr Weasley before continuing through. 

She and Dumbledore burst through through the fire to see Quirrell lying on the ground dead and Harry unconscious.

Minerva dived to Harry’s side as Dumbledore approached Quirrell. 

“Harry, can you hear me?” she said turning him over. 

He gave her a small smile before he fell unconscious again. The cross clutched tightly in his left hand.

Minerva sat beside Harry waiting for him to wake up. Poppy had said he should wake that afternoon and so here she was still in the process of marking the exams. Dumbledore came along and smiled at all the gifts around Harry’s bed. 

“I see you’re here again,” he said softly.

“Have you worked out what happened?” she asked.

“The power of his mother’s love, it kept him safe. I suppose Petunia’s continued affection for-”

Dumbledore stopped talking as he realized she was glaring at him.

“For such a forward thinking man you really do have a foolish focus on the importance of blood,” she muttered.

Dumbledore seemed a little offended for a moment then he smiled. 

“You think some other magic is at work?” he asked.

“I think you forget what it was that Lily valued most.”

Harry shifted on the bed and she watched with a wave of relief as his eyes opened and he gave her a small smile.

“Hello Aunty,” he said his voice cracking. 

“Hello Harry,” she said.

Dumbledore sat on the other side. 

“I must congratulate you dear boy, you have done what many far more powerful and respected wizards never could,” he said.

“Did he get the stone?” Harry asked suddenly struggling up.

Dumbledore shook his head and Harry relaxed turning to look at Minerva. 

“What will happen now?” he asked.

“I have had a talk with Nicolas Flamel, and the stone will be destroyed,” Dumbledore said. 

“So he will die?” Harry asked.

“He and his wife have enough elixir set aside to set their affairs in order, then yes they will die.”

Harry looked at Minerva and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Why couldn’t he touch me?” Harry asked.

“Ah,” Dumbledore leaned back. “It was your mother, and her love for you. It protected you as a child and then it protected you again. Love, the most powerful magic of all.”

Dumbledore rose and wished Harry well before leaving. Harry tuned to her.

“He didn’t tell me the whole truth did he?” he asked.

She shook her head and rose pulling his blanket up once more.

“Rest Harry, we will talk about it again soon. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long time between posts. I'll try and get the next ones up much faster.


End file.
